Sodor Surprise Day
'''Sodor Surprise Day is the thirteenth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot It is Sodor Surprise Day, which involves everyone trying to surprise each other. At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Charlie are surprising each other. Gordon thinks they are being very silly indeed. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrives to inform the engines of a party at Callan Castle. Thomas is given the job of collecting bunting from Maithwaite and Gordon is told to collect fireworks from the docks. On the way to Maithwaite, Thomas decides that he must surprise Gordon and make him laugh so that he does not think Sodor Surprise Day is silly. Thomas does not go to Maithwaite, he puffs off to find Gordon. At the coal hopper, Thomas meets Rosie. It is not long before Gordon thunders down the line and as he approaches, Thomas blasts his whistle. Rosie charges forwards, surprised, and bashes her coal trucks. Coal dust flies everywhere, covering Thomas and Rosie in soot. Rosie laughs, but Gordon does not; he still thinks Sodor Surprise Day is silly. Thomas thinks of another way to make Gordon laugh to show him that Sodor Surprise Day is fun. Thomas puffs up to a siding. Whiff is there shunting rubbish trucks and Thomas hides behind them. He waits until Gordon approaches and emerges from behind them, blowing his whistle. Gordon does not laugh, but Whiff is surprised and bashes his trucks so hard that he sends rubbish flying everywhere. Whiff laughs, as rubbish rains down on him and Thomas. Gordon leaves in a huff. Thomas still wants to make him laugh and sets off. At the Docks, Thomas hides behind some troublesome trucks. Presently, Gordon steams into the docks just as Harold arrives. Cranky lifts Gordon's crate of fireworks, just as Thomas comes out of hiding, blowing his whistle loudly. Cranky is startled and drops the fireworks which ignite. Harold, Gordon, and Thomas are left dodging the exploding fireworks. Thomas is shocked, he never meant for that to happen. Gordon is very cross with Thomas for spoiling his special. Gordon tells Thomas that he always thought Sodor Surprise Day was silly, but now he does not like it one bit. To make matters worse for Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt arrives. He is very cross at Thomas for not doing his job & destroyed all the fireworks & that without decorations and entertainment, the party will have to be cancelled. Thomas feels terrible. He looks at the broken fireworks crate and then at Harold and gets an idea. Thomas asks the Sir Topham Hatt not to cancel the party. Sir Topham Hatt agrees and tells Thomas to go to the wash-down to be cleaned while Gordon picks up Thomas' bunting. At the wash-down, Rosie and Whiff are being cleaned too. Rosie and Whiff wonder if Thomas will play another trick, but Thomas is serious; he has a party to save. After being washed, Thomas puffs quickly to Harold to put his plan into action. Later, at Callan Castle, Sir Topham Hatt is anxiously waiting for Thomas so he can start the party. Just in time, Thomas clatters in. Sir Topham Hatt inquires about the fireworks, but Thomas tells him he has something better. He blows his whistle and a brightly-lit Harold flies overhead, covered in colourful lights. Gordon thinks Harold looks splendid and laughs loudly. Thomas asks if Gordon was surprised by Harold. Gordon has to admit that he was. Thomas is delighted when Gordon admits that Sodor Surprise Day is not so silly after all. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Rosie * Whiff * Charlie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Lord Callan (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Callan Castle * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown * Maithwaite (mentioned) * Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Rosie's last speaking role to date. Goofs * When Thomas puffs in and out of the siding by Whiff, the points are set against him. * It is said that "Cranky dropped the crate's' of fireworks", but there is only one crate. * Just before Harold dodges the fireworks, part of his face is missing. Merchandise * Books - The Big Surprise In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Big Bang Surprise * The Complete Sixteenth Series CHN * Kevin the Steamie THA * Muddy Matters (Thai DVD) MYS * Sodor Surprise Day (Malaysian DVD) Gallery File:SodorSurpriseDaytitlecard.png|Title card File:SodorSurpriseDayNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:SodorSurpriseDay1.png File:SodorSurpriseDay2.png File:SodorSurpriseDay3.png File:SodorSurpriseDay4.png File:SodorSurpriseDay5.png File:SodorSurpriseDay6.png File:SodorSurpriseDay7.png File:SodorSurpriseDay8.png File:SodorSurpriseDay9.png File:SodorSurpriseDay10.png File:SodorSurpriseDay11.png File:SodorSurpriseDay12.png File:SodorSurpriseDay13.png File:SodorSurpriseDay14.png File:SodorSurpriseDay15.png File:SodorSurpriseDay16.png File:SodorSurpriseDay17.png File:SodorSurpriseDay18.png File:SodorSurpriseDay19.png File:SodorSurpriseDay20.png File:SodorSurpriseDay21.png File:SodorSurpriseDay22.png File:SodorSurpriseDay23.png File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png File:SodorSurpriseDay25.png File:SodorSurpriseDay26.png File:SodorSurpriseDay27.png File:SodorSurpriseDay28.png File:SodorSurpriseDay29.png File:SodorSurpriseDay30.png File:SodorSurpriseDay31.png File:SodorSurpriseDay32.png File:SodorSurpriseDay33.png File:SodorSurpriseDay34.png File:SodorSurpriseDay35.png File:SodorSurpriseDay36.png File:SodorSurpriseDay37.png File:SodorSurpriseDay38.png File:SodorSurpriseDay39.png File:SodorSurpriseDay40.png File:SodorSurpriseDay41.png File:SodorSurpriseDay42.png File:SodorSurpriseDay43.png File:SodorSurpriseDay44.png File:SodorSurpriseDay45.png File:SodorSurpriseDay46.png File:SodorSurpriseDay47.png File:SodorSurpriseDay48.png File:SodorSurpriseDay49.png File:SodorSurpriseDay50.png File:SodorSurpriseDay51.png File:SodorSurpriseDay52.png File:SodorSurpriseDay53.png File:SodorSurpriseDay54.png File:SodorSurpriseDay55.png File:SodorSurpriseDay56.png File:SodorSurpriseDay57.png File:SodorSurpriseDay58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay59.png File:SodorSurpriseDay60.png File:SodorSurpriseDay61.png File:SodorSurpriseDay62.png File:SodorSurpriseDay63.png File:SodorSurpriseDay64.png File:SodorSurpriseDay65.png File:SodorSurpriseDay66.png File:SodorSurpriseDay67.png File:SodorSurpriseDay68.png File:SodorSurpriseDay69.png File:SodorSurpriseDay70.png File:SodorSurpriseDay71.png File:SodorSurpriseDay72.png File:SodorSurpriseDay73.png File:SodorSurpriseDay74.png File:SodorSurpriseDay75.png File:SodorSurpriseDay76.png File:SodorSurpriseDay77.png File:SodorSurpriseDay78.png File:SodorSurpriseDay79.png File:SodorSurpriseDay81.png File:SodorSurpriseDay82.png File:SodorSurpriseDay83.png File:SodorSurpriseDay84.png Episode File:Sodor Surprise Day - British Narration|UK Narration Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes